Complications
by Mustard Yellow Sunshine
Summary: AU. Kagome's life is complicated enough, with her impending marriage to a wealthy landlord whom she does not love. But when a stubborn hanyou comes along, things get even messier. What's a girl to do?
1. Fortuitous?

**A/N** Ah, the start of a new fic. grins I love it. So many possibilities…

Okay, here's the gist. This is an AU, which takes place in the feudal era (so yes, Kagome was born in the feudal times). The Shikon no Tama will most likely not be involved in this story. Kikyo will not be in this story. Naraku will not be in this story. Sango and Miroku will come in eventually, but not right away. Shippo will most definitely be arriving in his cute and fuzzy glory shortly.

I did some online research before starting this story, as far as Koga and Sesshomaru's occupations are concerned (which will be described in the ending author's note), and I'm pretty sure I have all the facts right, but if you happen to notice any mistaken facts or inconsistencies, _please_ point them out. I'd be very grateful for any help I can get in the history department.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Koga sighed deeply while kneading his temple with his knuckles, an annoying pain suddenly throbbing in between his eyes.

Standing up from the table covered in scrolls and documents, which he had been mulling over moments before, Koga strode over to the open window of his workroom and gazed outside, mind wandering. Watching his servants bustle in and out of the courtyard, a wolfish grin spread across his face.

Kagome's arrival the next day had his entire household in a flurry of activity in preparation. Rooms needed to be cleaned, sheets and futons needed to be aired out, servants had to be assigned to attend to her every need, and furniture suitable for a lady had yet to be set up in her room. Having always been a bachelor, Koga found himself short of a few necessities having a woman in the house would require.

_It'll all be worth it, though_… Koga mused. _Seeing her face when she walks into her new home._

A light tapping on the shoji door interrupted his thoughts. Koga scowled at the unwelcome interruption. "What is it?"

Sliding the door half way open, a servant peeked in meekly and bowed before saying, "I beg your pardon, Koga-dono, but Sesshomaru-dono has arrived."

Koga nodded, "Send him in."

"No need," a low, monotone voice spoke from the hall before its owner appeared behind the servant.

Koga smirked at the tall, stoic demon that strode gracefully into the room, closing the shoji screen behind him. "Always a pleasure, Sesshomaru."

"Indeed."

Between his long, silver hair; cold, calculating eyes and the upright, arrogant way in which he held himself, Sesshomaru's personage openly declared his place in society, that of a wealthy aristocrat. His presence had always demanded respect and immediate obedience, which usually sent the servants' knees to knocking, and Koga found it endlessly entertaining to see the intimidation his business associate inspired in almost everyone he came across.

Seating himself on a cushion in front of the table scattered with scrolls, Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at the brown haired, blue eyed man leaning against the wall, arms crossed, next to the window. "Hard at work, I see."

Koga grinned wickedly at him. "Constantly."

"Then let me be the first to assure you that it's no where near finished." Fixing the wolf-youkai with a no-nonsense stare before inspecting the table in front of him, Sesshomaru started leafing through the scrolls strewn about before pulling one towards him. "You have obviously seen the scant profits made in Urado, Tosa. Now…"

Koga heaved a bored yawn while waving a hand at Sesshomaru. "Yes, yes I know all about it. But you know as well as I do that there's been a drought for nearly three months now. The villagers are hardly growing enough food to feed their families. You can't expect us to sell more produce to our buyers in Urado at the expense of snatching the food right out of their bellies?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "As always, you're being incredibly short sighted. We will not be 'snatching' anything, but in order to work the land, the villagers need tools, and to buy tools that cannot be made here, they need money, and if we are not making profits how do you expect we shall come across these funds?"

"The tools they have now seem to be working just fine. They're growing enough to feed themselves."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to try to keep the sneer off his face as he regarded Koga with distaste. "The villagers need more than just food. What about clothing? You cannot buy cloth with vegetables. And I hardly think I need mention other necessities, such as cattle and horses."

Koga raised an eyebrow, "Since when have you started caring about the humans so much, hn?"

"Fool," Sesshomaru spat, "Their profit is our profit. The more benefits they reap, the more our own reward."

Koga dismissed his comment with a short wave of his hand. "Whatever. Do what you want, I don't care."

Sesshomaru let out an all-suffering sigh before standing while rolling up the scroll he held and placing it inside his hakama. "This Sesshomaru does not need your approval. We both know who makes the final decisions." Regarding him disinterestedly for another moment, Sesshomaru remarked, "You truly are a fool. You become involved with one pathetic, human woman and you lose all focus."

Koga grinned, his sharp canines glinting. "Kagome is anything but pathetic. She's… amazing. She's way too good to be toiling in the fields among those human villagers any longer. That's why I arranged for her to live here until the wedding."

Sesshomaru looked disgusted. "It's hardly proper to bring her here before the wedding."

"It's not as if we'll be sharing a bed. She's getting her own room on the other side of the courtyard, there." Koga pointed out the window to a shoji door directly across from them, atop the porch that ran all the way around the inner courtyard.

Sesshomaru curled his lip disdainfully. "Do what you will, it matters not to me." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Koga said suddenly. Halting his hand on the shoji screen, Sesshomaru sent a cool glance over his shoulder. "I was wondering if you could help me with something…"

"And what makes you think I'm interested in helping you?"

"I don't, but I figured it was worth a try. Look, I was wondering if you knew of anyone whom I could hire to watch over Kagome while I'm away."

Sesshomaru turned and raised an eyebrow. "Away? Now? When your woman is arriving tomorrow?"

Koga rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm not that callous. Surely you, of all people, know I'm due to make rounds next week, and shortly after that I have my summons for guard duty. While I'm away I'll need someone here suitable enough to watch over the household and protect it in case of demon attack. Of course they'd also be expected to keep Kagome company." He grinned again, eyes taking on an impish spark. "After all, my woman can't be left here alone to pine after my company with no form of entertainment."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Is that all? You have servants, don't you? Appoint the job to one of them."

Koga's eyes widened in shock. "_Servants_? Kagome can't be expected to mingle with _servants_. Not only are they too weak to protect her, they're far too below her station."

"Oh? And you believe a peasant girl has a higher station than a servant?"

Koga pushed away from the wall angrily and moved to stand in front of the window. "Kagome will not be a peasant girl for much longer."

Golden eyes took on a bored look. "If you do not think your servants fit, who do you expect to find?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you? I have no idea."

Examining his claws with far more interest than he had graced Koga with, Sesshomaru replied, "Why not try that demon exterminator who has gained so much renown as of late? She would make a fit companion for your little woman and have the ability to protect her, if need be."

Koga shook his head, "I thought of that already, but wasn't able to get in touch with her. She was off on some job assignment and no one in her village knew where she had gone, or when she'd be back."

Flicking his gaze back up to Koga, Sesshomaru shrugged. "Then I suppose you have no other option but to use your servants." He turned to leave, but paused mid-stride, his face taking on an almost thoughtful expression.

Koga tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What is it? Think of someone?"

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru muttered. Giving Koga a calculating look, assessing him, he asked, "You know of my half brother, correct?"

Koga eyed him with marked suspicion. "The half demon?"

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, "Yes. He may be suitable for the position."

The bark of laughter that followed this statement had Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. "You're not serious are you?" Koga asked incredulously, "You want me to entrust Kagome's safety to a hanyou? She'd be better off with the servants!"

"If you would stop being a simpleton and use your head, you might see the merit in the proposal."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "It's really quite simple. InuYasha, though only half demon, is far stronger than any human you might hire for the job, and what full demon do you think you'll be able to find who's willing to waste their time protecting a measly human?"

Taking a few steps towards the stoic inu-youkai, Koga regarded him warily. "Why are you recommending your brother? I know you hate him, so what's in it for you?"

Sesshomaru's lips twitched oh-so-slightly at the corners. "InuYasha has been wandering aimlessly from place to place, quite pathetically, for years, since his mother's death. He has been shaming my father's name, something I can not abide by, so I have ordered a stop to it. I have summoned him to my estate, and he shall be arriving tomorrow. He was quite… reluctant to agree, but was persuaded." Turning towards the door, silver hair whipping elegantly behind him, Sesshomaru took a few deliberate steps forward. "InuYasha will no longer be allowed to roam the country side like some vagrant, but his constant presence near my person shall prove to be quite the annoyance. So if he had some occupation in which he could invest his time…" Here he trailed off suggestively, giving Koga time to reflect on the offer.

The wolf-youkai looked anything but pleased with the idea. "And why would I want to hire a man who's been 'shaming' his family and impose him on Kagome? I want someone pleasant who will keep her content, or at the very least entertained until I return."

"Kagome. Of the Higurashi clan, correct?"

"Yes… what of it?" asked Koga.

"If I recall correctly, the Higurashi's are particularly stubborn and willful humans." Sesshomaru cast Koga an almost flippant glance over his shoulder. "I should think one of their line would be capable enough to handle a petulant half breed such as my brother."

Koga raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru's back. "That still leaves the question of why I should even consider your brother. I know nothing about him and you haven't exactly painted a flattering image."

"There isn't anything to flatter. As for your concern over his character… InuYasha's shame comes not from any dastardly deeds or vices. His shame is simply that he is a half-breed who holds no place. As I have said, he wanders aimlessly, committing himself to nothing, wallowing in his weakness and self-pity. That is no way for a son of my father to behave. It is disgraceful. As much as I detest him, I know that is not the fate our father would have wished for him, and I believe if given a reason to stay in one place and possibly increase his strength, he may, at least, cease to bring shame upon our family name."

When he was met with silence, the demon lord added, "InuYasha is most certainly nothing remarkable, but neither is he _completely_ without his uses. And once again the question must be asked… who else do you expect to find?"

Brows lowered in concentration as he mulled over all the possibilities, Koga finally sighed in resignation. "And you believe he's strong enough to fend off any attackers?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "He may not be, but Tetsusaiga, his sword, most certainly is."

"And he won't… I mean, that he's… a man won't be any problem?"

Sesshomaru would've laughed had he been accustomed to such responses. As it was, he merely looked amused. "InuYasha has no interest in women, and even if he should take on a liking for your woman, his personality is such that she would rather throttle him than court him."

When Koga didn't answer right away, Sesshomaru opened the shoji screen to leave. "Do as you will."

Before he could close the door behind him, Koga's voice reached his ears, "Send him to me when he arrives and I'll speak with him about it."

"Certainly," Sesshomaru answered back calmly.

Walking down the dirt path that led to his own home, Sesshomaru wondered just how much he'd enjoy InuYasha's reaction to the news that he would be spending his days babysitting a human girl. It was enough to bring a satisfied smirk to his face.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**A/N** So, what'd you guys think so far? Continue? Revise? What?

**Important Note: **

So, for all of you who might be somewhat confused as to what Koga and Sesshomaru do, and why they work together so closely, here's the info: Koga is a warrior-landlord. Someone who owns a lot of land, and oversees farming labor, sometimes participating in the farming as well. Warrior-landlords, however, only hold so much power over the lands, and do not decide what is done with them. That is where Sesshomaru comes in. He, as was mentioned, is an aristocrat. Basically, from the information I dug up online, even though warrior-landlords hold a lot of power, the local shrines or aristocratic families hold the sway over what is done to land, and they're the ones with the most power in the regions they live in. Because they are vassals to the shogun (since the lands they own are fiefs), they can be called upon to perform certain public duties, such as guard duty for the shogun. Hence the "guard duty" reference. And as for "the rounds" I mentioned… that's just part of Koga's duty as warrior-landlord, overseeing labor and what not. Though I'm not positive, for the purposes of this story, I'm making it so that said "rounds" keep him away from home for long periods of time. One, two weeks at a time maybe.

And as for the part about Sesshomaru and Koga arranging for the extra produce the villagers harvested to be sold in Urado, a town somewhat nearby, well… I made that up. LoL. I'm not sure if that actually happened. I doubt there was even currency back then. People most likely traded for whatever they didn't have, but I'm taking some creative license. :p

And that's about all the important information I can think to share.

Please review! I would love to know what you guys think!


	2. Honor Bound

"No way!"

Bored expression never faltered.

"No way in _hell_! Forget it!"

An eyebrow rose condescendingly over a sharp, golden eye.

InuYasha growled loudly. "Dammit, don't give me that look, Sesshomaru! I told you, I ain't doing it! Get off my back!"

Sesshomaru sighed the sigh of a parent tolerating a child's temper tantrum. "InuYasha, the least you could do is speak with Hirata Koga about the position."

Said hanyou simply snorted before turning his back on the Demon Lord and stomping off down the long hallway in a huff. Sesshomaru followed, continuing as if his half brother were giving him his full attention. "I cannot say I blame you for disliking the idea of spending long periods of time with a human, but you must also consider the benefits."

"Keh!"

"You would receive ample compensation, strengthen yourself – "

"Oi!" InuYasha threw a smoldering glare over his shoulder. "I don't _need_ 'strengthening', bastard."

" – immensely, and make a name for yourself, flattering or otherwise, among the villagers. It would make settling less messy. Humans do have a habit of gossiping."

Throwing open a shoji screen that led to the outer courtyard of Sesshomaru's estate, InuYasha stopped, lifting his chin stubbornly and stuffing his arms into his haori sleeves. "Keh. What makes you think I care about any of that shit? I didn't even want to come here in the first place."

Sesshomaru tossed a tendril of silver hair over his shoulder, expression remaining unattached. "Yet here you are."

InuYasha muttered a few choice words to himself before going off in search of a tree to sulk in. His shadow either didn't catch the hint or didn't care. "Really, InuYasha, I should think even you would be capable of such a simple task."

The red-clad youth's shoulders stiffened, but he kept moving. His ears flattened themselves on his head as a low, angry rumble formed in his chest. "You know damn well that's not the issue, Sesshomaru! If you hadn't sent your ugly little toad man to pester me, I never would've come here! I should've just sliced him with Tetsusaiga. That would've made things a lot simpler."

Finally finding a tree of suitable height whose branches overlooked the road leading to Sesshomaru's estate, InuYasha leapt into the leafy sanctuary and settled onto a particularly thick branch, leaning his back against the tree's trunk comfortably.

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by his brother's obvious attempt to dodge the topic. "If you had eliminated my vassal, I simply would have come for you in person. Don't misunderstand me, little brother," he said with something akin to a sneer on his face, "this situation is even less pleasant for me, I assure you. However it's a matter of family honor. You simply cannot keep wandering as you have been. It's disgraceful behavior for a son of the Inu no Taisho to exhibit."

"Don't pull that crap on me," InuYasha's voice snarled from among the leaves, "This has nothing to do with disgracing our father's name. This is about disgracing _yours_. That's all you care about, isn't it? What, are you afraid those stupid humans will find out about me and suddenly lose any respect they had for you? Are you afraid of losing your 'good name'? Of being sneered at?" He snorted instead of waiting for Sesshomaru's reply. "I really don't give a damn what those humans think of you. I'm out of here first thing tomorrow morning."

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's attempt at a barb and pressed on. "I understand the concept of honor and dignity is a hard one for you to grasp - "

Another snarl sounded through the billowy branches.

" – but you can at least _attempt_ to understand the point I'm trying to convey."

His comment was met with silence. Sesshomaru sighed. "InuYasha, if you do not cooperate, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"Keh! Like what?"

"Must you ask? I am sure our last encounter cannot have escaped your memory already."

It was quiet for a moment before InuYasha dropped down from his perch, landing on all fours at the base of the trunk before rising slowly, eyeing his brother with obvious distrust. "You wouldn't." He stated, without much confidence.

The Demon Lord raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?"

Clenching his jaw, InuYasha tried not to growl. "I don't believe this…"

Turning his back on his half brother, Sesshomaru started walking back towards the large estate he called home. "I'm glad you have come to your senses. You will go and work out the details with Koga first thing tomorrow."

"Keh!"

* * *

"_Kagome!" _

Said girl flinched as just about every bird within a five mile radius took flight at the loud screech that filled the air. Her grandfather really had a set of lungs on him, despite his continuous complaints of aches and pains.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the tree she had taken refuge under. She loved the forest. The green mass which surrounded her village in a semicircle not only offered some protection on their eastern border, but was also full of medicinal herbs that Kaede, the local priestess, used for the ailments of the villagers. It was an added bonus that the forest was at its most beautiful this time of year. Though Kagome never ventured too far in, due to the occasional demon that lurked in the deepest sections of the forest, she often took refuge among the outlying trees and flowers. The serenity of nature soothed her and gave her the quiet she needed to think and contemplate.

"**_Kagome!_**"

The raven-haired girl's eye twitched slightly. Now, more than ever, she needed quiet.

Lolling her head back against the rough bark at her back, she stared up through the leafy haze of branches at the clear blue sky, patched with clouds drifting lazily on the breeze.

Her entire village was in a flurry of activity today. Neighbors kept bringing bundles of cloth, beads, herbs, and what little extra food they could spare to her family's hut, gifts of goodwill for Kagome for her "most honored journey". One of the older women of the village had even gone so far as to bring a good luck charm, strung on a length of ribbon. When she had explained _exactly _what the charm was for, Kagome's blush had come so hot and bright that she feared she might catch flame. It had gotten even worse when the woman laughed uproariously at her reaction.

But of the many women so actively helping in the preparations, her mother had to be the busiest and most enthusiastic of the bunch. Between packing the few feeble possessions Kagome owned, cooking up more food than she had ever seen at once for the armed escort coming that day, and making arrangements for the purification rituals (which Kagome still refused to take), Yutsuko Higurashi was an entire task force on her own. Kagome wondered if her mother even remembered that she wasn't the bride preparing to move into her husband's house just yet. The marriage wouldn't take place for months.

Groaning, Kagome dropped her head into her palms, which rested on her drawn up knees. Yes, that was the problem, wasn't it? Koga's proposal. The reason her life, and her village, was in complete chaos.

It had taken her completely by surprise. Sure, she had known that Koga's interest in her was more than simply that of an avuncular landlord. Ever since Kagome had come of age for marriage, Koga would make a point of visiting her and her family when he made the required monthly rounds of his lands, overseeing farming labor. At first his advances had confused her. He was, after all, a demon. Why would a demon of such high prestige have any interest in a human? A peasant human, at that? Yet he was persistent, seeking her out more and more as time passed, often when she was alone. It made her nervous and slightly giddy. Over time, when he made no serious move to further along his courtship of her, she started to think that perhaps he just enjoyed the flirtation. Comforted by that thought, she had allowed herself to relax, and even flirt back occasionally.

As it turned out, that had been a very unwise decision on her part.

One night, about six months after Koga's courtship had started, she came home from herb gathering for Kaede to find Koga and her grandfather in consultation together. It was that night that she had been _informed _of her engagement to the wolf demon. If his roguish grin and overly bright gaze had been any indication, he either hadn't noticed or completely miss-interpreted the horrified expression she knew had appeared on her face. Kagome had always been an honest person and very open with her feelings. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and thus couldn't mask the shock and anger she felt at being completely left out of such an important decision; a decision that by rights was _hers _to make.

After Koga left, she had pleaded with her grandfather to call the wolf demon back and explain that she wasn't ready. But it didn't seem to matter to the old man how much shouting, yelling, and wailing she could dish out, didn't seem to matter how many tears she shed while trying to reason with him; he was determined that she go through with the engagement. He had given his word to the wolf demon. It was now a matter of family honor. If she refused to marry Koga she would forever disgrace her family.

At the time Kagome hadn't cared. She'd do anything to get out of the hole her grandfather had pushed her in. She didn't love Koga. She didn't want to marry him! It had taken days, and the calm reasoning of her mother, for the reality of her situation to sink in. It didn't seem to matter that she didn't love Koga or that she wasn't ready for marriage. She was honor bound to him now.

And it was that comforting thought which Kagome now sat contemplating. Despite the fact that such things were never done and that it could potentially ruin her reputation, Koga had convinced her grandfather to allow Kagome to come live with him at his estate until the wedding. Kagome had been strongly opposed to the idea, but if her grandfather had no qualms about promising her to someone without her permission, he certainly didn't have any reservations about a move like this.

"Kagome!"

Speaking of her grandfather…

Kagome's head shot up just as her grandfather stomped into the forest clearing, an impressive scowl on his face. The old man was bent, and walked with a slight limp, due to a hunting accident from his youth. Despite his rather frail looking appearance, he held an air of dignity about him when he put his mind to it. He was highly respected among the villagers, mostly due to the anti-demon wards and protection charms he made and sold. He had come to be known as the local demon expert.

Personally, Kagome thought he was a quack.

"Kagome!" he shrieked for the umpteenth time that day as he neared her. "Where have you been? Hirata-sama's escort will be here in a matter of moments! You must prepare yourself!" Looking her over with a displeased eye, he added, "Is that what you plan on wearing? You are going to meet your future husband, young lady, not a farmer boy with a fancy. Go change!"

Kagome sighed and looked down at herself. The plain blue-and-white kimono she wore was the best she had. She only owned one other, which she wore while she worked in the fields and did her chores. It was in much worse condition than the one she wore now. Sighing again, she stood up slowly and brushed herself off. "Yes, grandpa, this is what I'm wearing. Koga has seen me looking much dirtier and shabbier than this, I doubt it will phase him."

Her grandfather huffed. "You are an impertinent child, Kagome."

She smiled sardonically, "I suppose it's one of my charms."

Ignoring her grandfather's squawk of indignity, she started on her way back towards the village. She knew that once she got there her mother would insist on giving her a last minute fix up before the escort took her to Koga's castle, all the while smiling that bright, ecstatic smile she'd had on her face since Kagome's engagement. Every time Kagome reminded her of the fact that she was marrying completely against her will, her mother would simply say what she'd been saying with that smile ever since that night; "Think of all the wonderful opportunities you'll have now, Kagome. Koga can take care of you, provide for you in a way that we never could. Your future is set. It's for the best, dear, you'll see."

Everyone was against her.

_Why doesn't anyone see it? _She thought bitterly while clenching her jaw. _Why doesn't anyone realize that I don't want to marry for money or opportunity? It shouldn't be about that! _

But it was her family's honor at stake if she didn't.

Just as she passed the last tree of the forest and crested the hill that overlooked her village, she saw a large grouping of… _something_ moving rapidly down the road directly below and opposite her. It was the main road that led to the village from the west, and if the large clouds of dust clinging to that large moving lump were any indication, Koga's mounted escort would be there for her very shortly.

Kagome picked up her pace a little, going down the hill at a trot. Her mother would want her help, passing out the food she had prepared for the escort. And after that? She would tie the sack which held her few possessions onto her back, hop onto a horse, be _escorted_ to Koga's castle half a day's ride from the village, and then her life as she knew it would be over.

* * *

**

* * *

**

-A/N-

Ehehe… umm, hi? .:sweat drop:. What can I say? Just when you think you're out, you get sucked back in. Review please!


End file.
